


Flowers in Ashes

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric grows bored while waiting for his lover to wake from their nap.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer /Greylock the Grand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Flowers in Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaconWrappedRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/gifts).



All in all, he considered the problems the fire had left him to be fairly small when compared to what could have happened. His body and face had not only suffered damage from the flames, but his lungs had as well, mostly from the smoke he had inhaled. Unlike the outside of his body, his lungs were taking a much longer time to form scars over the wounds. His voice had managed to go higher than a whisper over time but was still hoarse and raspy. The witch that had nursed him back to life warned him that it would be a long process, giving him the recipe for a tonic he was meant to drink every day to aid in the process.

Greylock had never been known to have a snoring problem. This changed after his very close fiery execution in Rudistan. Now it was sometimes warned that his snoring would end up shattering the glassworks in his workshop if he were not careful about where he took a nap. It was mostly teasing, mostly.

Cedric winced as he heard Greylock’s ragged snoring once he stepped into his workshop. He looked around at several of the glass mobiles hanging from the ceiling and he let out a sigh of relief when he found no cracks forming on them. He shook his head and stepped further inside, looking for Enchancia’s most skilled glassblower. He found him sitting at his desk, slumped back against his chair with his head tilted back. His scarred mouth was partially open, allowing for him to snore as loudly as he was able.

The sorcerer sighed, rolling his eyes. With a few flicks of his wand he produced a cushion on the desk. He removed Greylock’s monocle with a simple levitation spell, setting it aside where the other could find it. Gently he pushed on Greylock’s shoulders, guiding him down to rest his head on the cushion with his mouth closed to lessen the noise. 

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” he whispered, running his fingers through the other’s remaining soft hair. There was still a large patch of hair that had never grown back on one side of his head and the hair that did grow was not nearly as thick or wavy as it had once been. Greylock tended to cover this up with a wide brimmed hat, both to hide his face and his hair.

Cedric perked up as an idea came to him and he smiled as he set to work. He whispered a few spells to conjure what he needed and then began while Greylock slept through it all.

***

He had dozed off while waiting for Greylock to wake up in the front of the workshop. He was woken up by the feeling of a hand touching one of his own gloved ones. Slowly Cedric opened his eyes, groaning as he softly yawned.

“You are such a sneaky man,” Greylock softly said. He smiled down at the other, tilting his head. A crown of yellow roses had been woven around his head, accented with smaller green buds.

“You like when I am sneaky,” Cedric hummed. He smiled as Greylock leaned down, kissing him on the lips with a sigh. “You were sleeping when I came to see you and I got bored,” he said.

“You have the attention span of a gnat,” Greylock snorted, straddling Cedric and hugging him around his neck.

“And you snore like a rhino with a stuffed up nose,” he countered, hugging Greylock around his middle.

The other just laughed, kissing him again.


End file.
